Miraculous Tales of Hell Girl
by HayamiHinata
Summary: Read the first chapter for the proper desciption. I hope that you enjoy this crossover. Also I own nothing but the story. Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Zagtoon and Hell Girl is owned by Aniplex and Studio Deen.
1. Plot Summary

_When Marinette and her classmates go on a month long field trip to Japan it could be seen by Marinette herself as a breath of fresh air from her crazy life. Being a hero to Paris, and maintaining her social life has finally caught up with her. When Lila manages to keep her word and ruin Marinette's social life by turning all of her friends against her aside from Adrien, and Kagami. _

_After arriving in Japan and hearing about a website called the Hell Correspondence that could end things with Lila once and for all, if she signs into it at midnight. Will our favorite Ladybug hero take the chance to avenge this grievance? Or will Marinette be stopped from her desire by two reporters, one of which is someone she held most dear? Or will someone else take Marinette's revenge for her?_

_Find out by reading Miraculous Tales of Hell Girl. Where your grievance shall possibly be avenged. _

Ps: This story takes place after Ikari Gozen (Miraculous Ladybug Season 3 Episode 18) and Silent Friendship (Hell Girl Season 1 Episode 8)

Ps x2: Marinette and Adrien left their miraculouses with Master Fu while they are in Japan.

Ps x3: I own nothing but the storyline. Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Zagtoon and Hell Girl is owned by Aniplex and Studio Deen.

That is all let's begin...


	2. Prologue: How Did This All Happen

Before we begin I own nothing but the story. Miraculous Ladybug is owned by Zagtoon and Hell Girl is owned by Aniplex and Studio Deen.

Prologue: How Did This All Happen?

Marinette's Pov

My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, also known as Parisian miraculous holder and superhero Ladybug. I used to love everyone around me and I still do. But recently everyone that I once thought was my friend were turning against me, all because of lies. Lila Rossi likes to make my life a living hell, and from what I can tell...she doesn't have a reason besides the fact she enjoys seeing me suffer. And all because I saw through her lies when she first came to Paris.

A few people have seemed to catch on to Lila's charade but even so it isn't much. Adrien, and Kagami are the only ones who believe anything I am saying about Lila. For someone whose superpower is the power of good luck, my luck is really not good right now. I wish I had a way that I could prove to everyone how horrible Lila is. Oh well at least three of my friends still believe me.

During the Chameleon incident Lila said the we were now at war and that she was going to make my world a living hell. And darn she is so close to that, it would be hell if no one believed me, but people did believe me. So at least there is that. And now hopefully Paris can handle Ladybug being out of the country for a month, because my class is going to Japan. That is gonna be fun, and I know a small amount of Japanese thanks to my friend Kagami.

And right now I am on the plane with my class about to go to Japan. We had been on the plane for what seemed like forever at this point, I never realized how much airplane food sucked be I had to eat my lunch on one. Hopefully this month goes well, from what Kagami has told me, Japan has some really pretty art and history within their culture. I wonder why the school randomly decided to have us take this field trip? Oh well it's gonna be fun though.

I blinked back my eyelids and looked forward to someone shaking me. Marinette looked at the person to see it was Kagami. Ever since Lila started her lies, I have been hanging out with Kagami more and more. I guess because she believes me I find comfort in her.

"Marinette are you listening to me?! I asked if you are ok?" Kagami asked as she stopped shaking Marinette crazily. "Yeah I'm fine Kagami. Just zoning out a bit. What's up?" I ask as I take a sip of my orange juice from my lunch. "The pilot just said we are about to land. So I suggest you put the orange juice down. It could end badly if we hit some turbulence on the way down." Kagami says calmly. I smile as I set the orange juice down.

"Ok Kagami, by the way. Why do you think everyone believes Lila so much?" I ask quietly. "I wish I knew Marinette, it could be because Lila simply is someone who can make people believe her because what they are told is what they want to hear." Kagami answers before looking down. "That would make sense, it is what Lila told me when she had just come back to school." I say as I remember the day when most of her class began to turn against me.

After about ten minutes I could feel the plane land at the airport, we all began to leave the plane to head to grab our luggage. Once luggage was collected Kagami and I met up with Adrien who thankfully also believed me and got into a taxi to our hotel. And so begins a trip none of us will ever forget.

Seriously, what happened while we were in Japan, something happened that known of us would ever leave our minds. But it was ultimately for the best, well at least for me.

Lie-la's(Lila) Pov

Ah Japan, I've always wanted to go to Japan. Yeah I've never been to Japan before, like aside from France and Italy, I've never been to any other place. Sure my mom does work at the embassy, so she travels around a lot. But I don't really go with her that often, mainly due to me still needing to go to school. And when I did travel around it was usually just to other cities within France and Italy.

Well it's not like anyone else has to know about that. As far as most of them know I have been all over the world, Japan included. So I did a lot of research on the plane, the culture, the food, the entertainment, the history.

And most of all a local was because I found it quite interesting. That legend being that of Hell Girl, the legend of a being who a messenger of permanent revenge.

Maybe I should look even more into it once we arrive, hehe.


	3. Chapter 1: Why Do I Feel On Edge

As I sat in the taxi with Marinette, and Adrien it was about 10:00 am here and so traffic wasn't too bad. I wonder how should I feel about this trip. I am happy to be home but also questioning if this will even be good for me. But I set those thoughts aside to think about how to help Marinette. What would happen if Marinette did something drastic?

"Guys, what should we do once we reach our hotel?" I ask as I look back and forth between the two others in the back seat. "Well I'm kinda hungry from the from the flight, do you guys want to find a cafe or something?" Adrien asks as he turns from the window. "Sure, that sounds good. Kagami do you know any good places for food in this area?" Marinette asks appearing to feel better.

"I think I might know a place, I'll tell you guys what it is once we make it to the hotel." I say as I strongly grip the kendo sword in my lap. I don't know why but for some reason I felt uneasy, as if we are being watched. It felt as if something not human was with us, does that make sense?

(Hayami: Do I smell foreshadowing in the writing?

Author-San: Shut it Hayami! This isn't even your fanfiction.

Hayami: Let me be happy!)

Of course it could just be that I am slightly nervous to be back in Japan, part of that is that before I moved to Paris...a lot of disappearances were happening throughout the entire country of Japan. These were mainly being teenagers that are in middle school or high school. With the occasional adult thrown into the mix.

Along with that was the rumors going around of Hell Girl. Hell Girl was supposedly a girl who would take someone you hate straight to Hell. That rumor made me nervous while I still lived in Japan full time.

I snapped back to reality to Marinette tapping my arm. "Kagami we're at the hotel. Ready to go?" Marinette asks me, and I nod still gripping my sword. Like I said before being back in Japan felt both good and nerve racking.

The three of us grab our bags from the back of the car, and join the rest of the class who were all pulling up to the hotel as well. I began to feel the same uneasy feeling I had in the taxi. Little did Marinette, Adrien or me know… a group of "people" were indeed watching us.

And that was not really a good thing, well at least I don't think it is. As far as I am aware. Like being spied on by residents of Hell, is that a good or bad thing? Who knows?


End file.
